


The waiting

by luizanovaes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saw the new bts pics, I decided wrote an one shot based on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The waiting

Belle did not know if she could trust so quickly that girl with the red hair , but his instincts spoke louder . Besides, she came to deliver a Rumple's note . The first news of him after the farewell : a spell of forgetfulness and with a recommendation at the end: " Go back to live ... "

Her intention was to torn that note, but knowing that he was real and not a dream of love prevented her from destroying it . As she spend most of the time taking care of his shop and reliving moments of him that she could never imagine ( some even irritating to her) ,she had left some clothes there and lent to the mermaid .

She saw herself on that girl , so alone and so lost in that new world. The green blouse was perfect for Ariel. It matchs with her red hair .

\- So, here was the dark one store ?

-Rumple's shop , I prefer like that- Belle retorts almost impatiently. She knew who he was , but did not like how the people called him.

-You need not be mad. I'm not afraid of him . We , mermaids , traveled through many worlds and creatures and know that there are people far more evil or misunderstood , moreover I saw the way he asked me to bring the message . He really loves you .

Belle feels joy and sorrow with the last sentence . Yes , he loved her ! She never doubted it , but every time someone says this, she feels happier and miss him more . She could not understand how the fate was so cruel to them. The moments when they were alone in his room just exchanging caresses or sleeping embraced, so it should be every second of their lives . Not this eternal separation.

And again she hears his voice in her heart calling: I need you , Belle !

All these days she hears it and waited , on the docks, for some miracle as her company the longing and this delusion .

\- Did you hear that , Belle ? he is calling you !

She barely looks at what the mermaid spoke and desperate got out of the store . "Finally, my wait is over , it is not an illusion !" - Belle thought

But when she left there was nothing but an empty street . She can not hold back the tears in her eyes . She could almost feel his arms again , but it was a bad joke .

\- Wow, it's clear , so audible. Do not you realize ? - While Belle was sad, Ariel was still excited

\- Why ? I helped you , I am always good and in the end, I am the sad one! I 'm sick of it ! Now you face this world alone, I'm done with you !

Belle walks away angrily toward the library .

-Calm down , I really listen it. He is saying that you need .I hear as clear as you can hear by my side. His soul is crying for you . - Ariel tries to explain

Belle stopped but not turn around to look at the mermaid :

\- What's the point hearing it if I can not help ? If our destinations are always moving away ?

Silence ....

\- I know how you feel .. be in a different world away from the person who you love. You can change this, I can help . Can you swim , Belle ?

Belle turns shocked by the question ..

\- But what does it matter now?

Ariel smiles

\- Because you will become a mermaid ... Ready to Neverland ?


End file.
